tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Brazil Flyover
Log Title: Brazil Flyover Characters: Ace, Over Kill, Priests of Primus, Vectors, Weaver Delta, Wisp Location: The Pit, Brazil Year: 2007 TP: Luminous TP Category:Logs As Logged by Ace - Monday, February 19, 2007, 6:47 PM Airfield - The Pit A large airfield stretches out around you, with multiple hangars. Many of the runways and pads are showing signs of low maintenance, small plants starting to grow up through cracks in the tarmac. A ramp near the main complex leads below, into the vehicle storage bay. Contents: * Wisp * Wisp's XF-35B JSF #639 * Sea Dragon MH-53E #882 * XF-35B JSF #878 * Skyhawk #871 * Wraith's Nighthawk #406 * Dragonfly XH-1 #893 * Nighthawk F-117A #885 * Nighthawk F-117A #884 Wisp checks over the Stealth fighters, running through her official List™, quietly. Ace joins Wisp on the airfield, suited up and ready to go. Wisp glances up and smiles, turning in her own suit. "Hi there, sir." Ace says, “Hello! Falcon brief you of our mission?" Wisp nods quickly. "Yes, sir..." Ace smiles winningly. "Excellent. Up for a quick trip south of the border?" Wisp laughs a little and nods quickly. "Always." She smiles. "Though it'd of course be more fun without official business..." She grins softly. "It's summer in Rio, after all." Ace chuckles. "Well, maybe if this goes well, I'll look into some R&R for our squad. We could all use a break from the cold." Wisp laughs a little and nods. "Sounds like a plan." she climbs up onto one of the fighters, to get in. "So, off to take some pictures?" Ace nods. "Sounds good to me." He follows Wisp into one of the jets. Not checking out the rear view. Nope. Ace is a professional. Nighthawk F-117A #885> Wisp takes control of Nighthawk F-117A #885. She handles the controls expertly. She straps in, checking the instruments again and smiling Wisp takes off, flying into the Skies Above South America - South America. Outside, Skies Above South America - South America The air around you is always changing, with clouds and winds constantly building, drifting and dispersing. The occasional aircraft may pass by, but aside from that and the formulating weather, there's not much to see. The Joes fly to Brazil... Brazil - South America Outside: Biggest country in South America, Brazil is best known for the Amazon Rainforest, but the country also contains tropical grasslands, fertile plateaus, and dry areas of scrub. The farmlands of Brazil produce most of the world's coffee and soybeans and the country is a major exporter of orange juice and sugar. Cities like Rio De Janeiro and Sao Paulo contain most of the country's population. The country's chief language is Portuguese and despite Brazil's rich resources most of the country's people live in abject poverty. Outside, Nighthawk F-117A #884 slips smoothly into Brazil's airspace avoiding its radar and defenses. Ace says winningly, "So far, so good..." Outside, Wisp nods quickly, looking out interestedly. "Yep... Hopefully it'll stay that way." Ace hms, banking the jet around. Outside, Nighthawk F-117A #884 approaches Luminous's Citadel of Primus and the location of Cobra's secret warehouse. Outside, Wisp adjusts her course as well, following along, infrared and night vision and all online, as she follows to the Citadel. Outside, Vector Mk1 flies into the air on its normal patrol route around the abandoned warehouse. It hovers, looking for any signs of intruders. Ace hms. "See? There's the structure on the satellite photos, and nearby some sort of crash site..." A sensor on the Nighthawk's instrument panel flashes for attention. Outside, Wisp hmms a little at her instruments, and her outside view. "Looks like there's a bogey flying patrol as well." Ace says winningly, "Brazilian?" He gets some scans of the Citadel as we literally jet past. Outside, Wisp shakes her head a little bit. "Not sure yet." She ponders, trying to scan the bogey and such. "Hmm... Don’t think it's Brazilian, no." Outside, Vector Mk1 definitely doesn't move like a Brazilian fighter. The thing moves more like a serpent. It pauses in its flight, scanning something close to the ground for a moment, before turning back to the sky. Ace says winningly, "That's definitely one strange structure. Any info on the bogey?" Outside, Vector Mk1 Before you is a towering realization of the eccentric yet deadly nature of Cobra's mechanical army. At 25 feet in length and about 15 feet in height, the vehicle appears to be more of a creature out of a science fiction film then a BAT transport. The vehicle is built to resemble a large, flying dragon capable of carrying a vehicle as large as a HISS in its mechanical claws. The vector is a light blue color with a long, serpentine body fully articulated grey taloned claw like feet and a grey turbine under its tail giving it rocket propulsion. It has red, glowing lifeless optics, which can give a visual in 3 spectrums. On its forepaws and shoulders rests a pair of 50 caliber machine guns. It is a scaled down model of the original Overlord Vector but still quite a threat. Outside, Vector Mk1 seems to be minding its own business. It's hovering outside an abandoned warehouse (different then Luminous's current location) and controlling some movements below. Some BAT forces are moving a large, heavy looking box. It backs slightly, giving aerial directions. Outside, Wisp shakes her head just a little bit. "Looks like some kind of flying animal or such. Nothing that exists in nature..." Ace hms. "Could be related. Let's come around for another look." Outside, Nighthawk F-117A #884 banks around sweeping over the Vector's location. Outside, Wisp nods quickly. "Right..." Ace says, “That is odd. Is that a Cobra vehicle? You getting a reading, Captain?" Outside, Wisp sighs a little, checking again. Ace says winningly, "Guess the reports of Cobra activity weren't exaggerated..." Outside, Wisp nhmms a little. "Looks like it might be, at least...": Ace says winningly, "Any idea what it's doing?" Outside, Wisp shakes her head. "Not sure. Looks like it might be patrolling or something. Nice to have the stealth fighters for this..." Ace nods. Outside, Vector Mk1 continues to monitor BAT units as they move in and out of the abandoned warehouse, gathering boxes full of supplies. Who knows why it's out there. It's marked with a Cobra symbol, so it’s easy to tell where it came from. Outside, Nighthawk F-117A #884 is patrolling over an area near the recent reports of weird robot activity Outside, Look up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a brick the size of a locomotive with rocket brakes! Weaver Delta is descending towards the ground, for a closer look at the site he's been watching from orbit. Outside, Nighthawk F-117A #885 is following right behind #884 Ace banks his stealth fighter around for another pass at the Cobra location. Outside, Nighthawk F-117A #884 snaps photos and video of the Cobra activity. Outside, Vector Mk1 is hovering around outside the abandoned warehouse. Oblivious to the Joes outside, it watches some BATs move boxes in and out of the warehouse. Just another day in the warehouse district. Joe Col. Ace says, "BAT activity, as reported. Definite grounds to send in a ground intel force." Outside, Weaver Delta stops well above the Nighthawk's chosen cruising altitude, beginning sensor sweeps of the area, hunting for hostile elements, or confirmation that the Cybertronian renegade weapon is still in the area. Outside, Nighthawk F-117A #884 has its sensors scanning ground level and doesn't detect the Autobot unless he gets within threatening range. Outside, Weaver Delta begins shedding small objects. A cluster of small, winged devices that settle down on the air currents, weaving their way towards ground level, aiming to land on buildings, lap-poses and trees. They're reminiscent of butterflies, but anyone familiar with normal insect life will immediately recognize them as synthetic. Outside, If there was any doubt that there was Cobra activity in the area, it's resolved now. Over Kill emerges with the BATs, at one point, checking on the crates. They are still unaware of the spy planes or Autobots present. "Ahh excellent. These shall help fuel the assault." Ace makes another silent pass, photographing the BAT activity, and the strange, now-silent citadel at the edge of town, several kilometers from the Cobra position. Outside, Weaver Delta hovers over to the citadel, and drops another cluster of the little bugs. They're just that, sensor bugs. They're meant to form a fairly large array, and allow him to get a good feel for what's going on down there. A lot of houses around the glowing citadel are damaged and/or abandoned. The Cobra warehouse contains a lot of advanced (for human) technology. Outside, Weaver Delta descends to personally land near the citadel, reasoning that anything likely to be there that isn't Luminous, he can take easy. Outside, Arms unfold from the shuttle's sides, and panels migrate as it diminishes in size, the nose breaking apart and folding down to reveal the head of Weaver Delta. Outside, Wisp makes another pass as well, watching very quietly and raising her eyebrows at the activity. Outside, Over Kill’s citadel is a bit away from Luminous's. Once the sensors rain down, the BATs turn towards them, trying to see who is there. Over Kill misses them by a mile. "Hrm. Possible intruders? It may be just static interference.." Outside, Weaver Delta's sensors are passive for the moment, shedding less radio noise than the streetlights some of them perch on. But audible enough, for their master. The hulking Autobot begins inspecting the buildings damaged around the hopefully abandoned fortification. Outside, Priests of Primus emerge from the Citadel, and approach Weaver. Joe Col. Ace says, "Hm... something seems to be happening at the Citadel. We have robotic activity." Joe Col. Ace says, "I'm pulling up to scan a broader area... don't want to get ambushed. That new addition dropped in from above..." Outside, Weaver Delta pauses. Well, that would explain the state of the area surrounding. Many of the people here have little enough without being harassed by these things. He approaches the swarm of oddly-dressed androids. "And you are?" Joe lil Wisp says, "Acknowledged. Probably a good idea." Outside, The Priests of Primus look up at Weaver. "We are the Priests of Primus. Welcome." The Priests of Primus are over by the Citadel of Primus, and Weaver. Ace flies to Northern South America - South America. Northern South America - South America The top half of the continent contains the countries of Venezuela, Guyana, Suriname, Ecuador, French Guiana, Colombia, Peru and Bolivia with the remaining bulk being taken up by the nation of Brazil. Physical features of note: The Andes Mountains, famed in story, song and a line of popular chocolate candies, extend down the whole length of South America, running north to south along the Eastern half of the continent. Beginning in Colombia, the mountains parallel the Pacific ocean through Ecuador, Peru and Bolivia. Also, Brazil houses the Amazon River and the Amazon Rain Forest, home of countless species of animal, plant and insect life. Outside, Nightshade comes in from Southern South America and flies past silently, disappearing below. Joe Col. Ace says, "I think something just passed us." Joe Scarlett says, "'Something'? What exactly did you see?"" Joe Col. Ace says, "Possible sensor shadow, but I'm willing to bet it was another stealth craft. Definitely not Brazilian or ours. Possibly alien." Joe Scarlett says, "Autobot or Decepticon?" Joe Col. Ace says, "Not sure. It was just a blip. We need to set up a joint Autobot/G.I. Joe command so we can coordinate efforts and not step on each others' toes." Joe Scarlett says, "We did have one, with Lady Jaye and Phoenix commanding it. Fell apart, though... I think in no small part due to the distrust of several of our personnel, as well as personnel shuffling by the Autobots." Joe Col. Ace says, "Well, it's an idea worth looking into again." (Radio) Ace transmits, "Autobots. You got any craft coming in over Brazil?" to Blaster. Joe Scarlett says, "Perhaps, though I'm betting we'll wind up with the same old argument again about Prime not being willing to share technology." (Radio) Blaster sends Ace a radio transmission, 'Definite Decepticon activity in your area, Colonel...' Joe Col. Ace says, "Well, we'll see what I can do. Blaster tells me they've got Bots and Cons in the area, and Captain Wisp and I are getting low on fuel. Returning to base." Joe Scarlett says, "Bet you anything that means your sensor shadow was Decepticon, then. Any ideas as to identity?" Joe Col. Ace says, "None, but I've certainly got enough evidence to warrant a ground intelligence insertion. Hope you have summer-wear handy." Joe Scarlett says, "Lovely. The weather had better be a damned sight better than it is here." Joe Col. Ace says, "Well, if you wanted a summer vacation, you're liable to get it as soon as Wisp and I get back." Ace flies back to base with Wisp, arriving back at the Airfield. Airfield - The Pit A large airfield stretches out around you, with multiple hangars. Many of the runways and pads are showing signs of low maintenance, small plants starting to grow up through cracks in the tarmac. A ramp near the main complex leads below, into the vehicle storage bay. Contents: • Wisp • Nighthawk F-117A #885 Outside, Nighthawk F-117A #884 lands right ahead of Ace... Ace relinquishes control of Nighthawk F-117A #884. He parks his jet and hops out, taking off his helmet Wisp climbs out after, shaking her head slightly. Ace walks back to meet up with Wisp. "Well, there's definitely Cobra activity in the area, and more." Wisp nods at that. "Most definitely." Ace says winningly, "I'll discuss with Falcon the need to send in an Intel team immediately. Would you mind filing a report on our findings in the meantime?" He and Wisp head inside, to report to General Hawk what they’ve found.